


[Podfic] To Harness a Shooting Star

by Aoife



Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Baby's First Solo Podfic, Community: femslash100, Dark Wintons, Era: Reign of Elizabeth III of Manticore, F/F, Manipulative Michelle, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife





	[Podfic] To Harness a Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Harness a Shooting Star (#381: Orbit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031513) by [Aoife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife). 



Stream:  


Download: [Dropbox, 1.1 mb](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/1048855/Podfics/To%20Harness%20a%20Shooting%20Star.mp3)


End file.
